


Falling Star

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans make wishes on the same star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Star

Frisk tells their friends about shooting stars, once they reach the surface. That even humans believe wishes made on those will come true, and if monsters think fake stars will grant their wishes, then surely real ones will be twice as effective.

Papyrus catches sight of a falling star on the way home from Frisk’s, and after a moment to admire the beauty of it, stops in his tracks to focus on the thought.

If he could have one wish, just one, what would it be?

Papyrus thinks about it for a long time. There are certainly many things he wishes for, many dreams he holds deep in his heart, but none of them have ever seemed unachievable by monster power. Certainly not by Papyrus power, the best kind of monster strength there is. Indomitable guts, someone who never quits no matter how poor the odds may be on paper.

So nothing should seem truly impossible for Papyrus to do on his own, without help of wishes. And indeed, almost nothing does, but there’s one...

‘I wish for my brother to be happy.’

Because that is the one goal, one desire Papyrus knows he can’t guarantee on his own, no matter how much he tries. He does his best, of course, but even with all his pushing Sans to get out of bed, even with his endless support, even with all that, Sans has a deep heartache that Papyrus cannot cure.

So he closes his eyelids, and makes the wish.

* * *

Sans listens closely to Frisk when they start talking about shooting stars, although he tries to look like he isn’t paying attention. It’s space: one of the few topics he still has a real interest in. He’s not so much for the wishing part, but even that is worth remembering.

Sans spots a falling star on the way to his next job after visiting Frisk, and takes a second to just admire it. Then he remembers what Frisk said about wishes.

If he could have one wish, just one, what would it be?

He doesn’t take long to deliberate over it. There are so many wishes he once had, that now seem pointless. Even getting to the surface, as nice as it is for everyone else, doesn’t completely excite him. He has a lurking fear in his heart that he’ll wake one moment and everything will be back the way it was, and nothing can completely convince him that they’re safe.

So there’s only one wish he really still cares about.

‘I wish for my brother to be happy.’

Because if there’s anyone in this world that deserves happiness, it’s Papyrus. Papyrus, who is too good for this world, or more likely the world is just not up to Papyrus’ standards. Papyrus, who keeps Sans going every day. Sans can never do enough for him in return. And in so many timelines, he’s powerless to do anything for him at all.

So he closes his eyelids, and makes the wish.


End file.
